Kagome's Runaway
by Renesmee Carlie Cullen Girl
Summary: what will Kagome do when she is tired of Inuyasha going to see Kykyo so often? and what will her friends say when they see her so sad? find out now! P.S. this is my first fanfiction so please be nice -
1. Sango's Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I repeat I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**p.s. this is my first fanfic so please be nice. =D**

**Kagome's runaway**

**Chapter 1: Sango's Discovery **

Kagome is upset because yet once more Inuyasha has left to see Kykyo.

"_What do I care anyways….He loves Kykyo and that's why he goes to see her" _She thought tears beginning to form in her eyes, Sango eventually saw this and asked

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" She said between heavy breaths

"Of course you are I can see you" Said Sango worry in her voice as she bend down in front of Kagome to wipe her tears away

"Okay maybe I'm crying but It's nothing important so don't worry about me Sango" She said a little worried for the Demon-Slayer

"Well okay what ever you say" Said Sango as she thought of what could have made Kagome cry, then she realize Inuyasha was not around, she was fuming _"That Inuyasha went of to see Kykyo, well lets see what he does when I go over there and beat him to a bloody pulp!" _she mentally said while getting her Hiraikotu and heading to the door

"Where are you going Sango" Said Kagome a little bit of confuse on her face

"Oh no where just going for a walk"

"Well take care, and be careful for any demon out there"

"Oh I will, but the demon are the ones who should be afraid right now" Said Sango and with out another word Sango went outside and headed for the Goshinboku Tree.

**Ohhh what is Sango going to do know? Find out on the next chapter witch hopefully I will be putting up pretty soon so just wait for it. And please excuse me if there is any errors I'm not good in spelling things. =-I**


	2. Inuyasha under a spell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I wish I did but I don't. *sighs* well anyways last time, Sango found out why Kagome was crying and was fuming so she went out to find Inuyasha.**

**Kagome's Runaway**

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha under a spell**

When Sango got closer to the Goshinboku Tree she saw some soul collectors….. _Kykyo's _soul collectors. She was getting madder by the minute. When she reached Goshinboku she saw what looked like impossible for her, she saw Inuyasha and Kykyo kissing under the moonlight, she quickly hid behind a tree careful not to make any noise. She could clearly see that Inuyasha was under a spell.

"So my beloved Inuyasha have you decide if you are going to hell with me?" Said Kykyo with coldness in her voice

"I cant" Said Inuyasha. Now Kykyo was mad,

"But why not you promised you will go to hell with, SO JUST GO COME WITH ME!!" She said starting in whisper and ending yelling on top of her non-existing lungs,

"Like I said, I can't" said Inuyasha really calmed

"Why not?" Kykyo said trying to calm herself down

"Because I love some one else" Inuyasha said

"And may I know who this person is"

"Of course! Is Kagome" Said Inuyasha. Sango could not believe what she heard but she could still see that Inuyasha was still under the spell so it was kind of impossible but still he did, that's when she realizes something, she saw that Inuyasha had fainted and that Kykyo was gone. She ran to Inuyasha and stared shaking him slightly,

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up" She said as she was shaking him a bit. After a while she decided to carry Inuyasha to Kaede's Hut.

**With Kagome.**

"Where is she, maybe she is in trouble" Said a really worried Kagome.

"Don't worry child she is probably alright just bathing or something"

"You are right" She said still pretty worried about her practically older sister. And just that second came in Sango carrying Inuyasha in her shoulder breathing heavy,

"What happened to him Sango?!" Kagome said really worried

Sango thought for a second she did not wanted to tell her that he was kissing Kykyo and tolled her that he loved her and not Kykyo, "um……well…..we were fighting a demon and he got hit and fainted" She said pretty satisfied of her answer

"Oh my god is he alright" Kagome asked really worried this time

"Yes he is alright child he just needs rest" Said a not so convinced Kaede,

"Well thank god" Said Kagome relieved. Then Sango decided to sit outside for a while and headed out the door but soon she heard,

"Sango may I speak to you?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Who was the one that asked to talk to Sango? Does she/he knows about what happened with Inuyasha and Kykyo? Find out in chapter 3 of Kagome's Runaway also please send me reviews i love them and it tells me if i sould continue or not so i dont waste my time doing something that no one likes **


	3. Kagome runs away from the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha if I did they all would be in happy couples. Anyways last time in Kagome's Runaway Sango spied on Inuyasha and Kykyo but the Inuyasha fainted and she brought him back to Kaedes after a while she heads out but someone wants to talk to her. Who could it be?**

**Kagome's Runaway**

**Chapter 3: Kagome runs away from the truth**

Sango stood frozen in place while she heard the voice approach her,

"Sango are you okay I said I want to talk to you" Said Kagome in a very sad voice,

"Sure Kagome, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk to you about Inuyasha and……….Kykyo" she said blushing a little,

Sango know looked nervous "Okay let's talk then"

"Well I wanted to talk to you because you are like my older sister and I really know that I can trust you that you are going to tell me the truth and help me through this" Now Sango's head was going 100 miles per hour while she thought what Kagome wanted to talk about,

"Well of course you can trust me Kagome"

"Good, so when you went outside did you happened to see any soul collectors?" Sango was now nervous to death,

"Well I d-" she was cut off by Kagome saying,

"You don't have to lie to me Sango" Sango hesitated and finally said,,

"Well actually I did saw the soul collectors I followed them to beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp because I already knew he was with Kykyo but when I got there I saw them both kissing……" that's when she got stopped by a crying Kagome,

"Kago-" she realized that kagome was going the way of the bones eater well, she ran after her. When she finally reached her she grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Kagome you can't go you don't know the rest of the story"

"THEN WHAT IS IT! THAT INUYASHA PROMISED KYKYO THAT HE WAS GOING TO HELL WITH HER TOMORROW!!!" She screamed at Sango, then she tried to calm herself down "I'm sorry Sango………..Sango will you promise me something?"

"And what is that?" Asked a very confused Sango

"Promise me that you will not tell Inuyasha where I went" Said Kagome on the verge of tears

"But Kag-" she was once more interrupted by Kagome but this time crying

"Just promise me that and I will be fine" she said

"Okay" was all Sango could say, with that Kagome jumped in the bone eater well and disappears in her own time…….500 years away from them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Oh my god this is so sad. What do you think Inuyasha will feel after he knows that Kagome left? And how Shippo will feel? And there is some fighting coming in the next chapter so be tuned.**


	4. finding out the horrible truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Last time—****Kagome left to her era making Sango promise she was not going to tell Inuyasha she left. What will Sango do? Find out know**

**Kagome's Runaway**

**Chapter 4: Finding out the horrible truth**

Sango right then felt an urge to go back to Kaede's hut, so she did. When Sango got to Kaede's hut she found that Inuyasha was wide awake and looking for Kagome.

"Where is she?" he said impatiently

"Where is who?" asked Sango with sadness in her voice

"I know you know where she is so tell me"

"I already said **where is who?"** she said angrier than ever

"Well Kagome of course!!!!" yelled Inuyasha

"I don't know" said Sango and ran outside. Miroku and Shippo were just coming inside the hut, and Miroku asked,

"What is wrong with Sango?"

"Yeah she seems so different crying" said a very confused Shippo

"I don't know what in the hell is wrong with her I just ask her where was Kagome and she just said she did not know and ran out of the hut" said a very **very** pissed Inuyasha,

"What did you did this time Inuyasha?" said Miroku with disappointment in his expression

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about!!"

"Inuyasha did you went to see my sister a couple of hours ago?" said Kaede who was watching everything and knew what was going on, (a/n Kaede knows Ohhh this is good)

"Well of course not you old hag!!" yelled Inuyasha more mad than ever,

"Oh so that's what this is about" said Shippo "You went to see Kykyo so probably Kagome got mad at you and ran of to her own era like she does every time" said Shippo happy to have come up with the answer

"I said I DID NOT WENT TO SEE KYKYO!!" yelled Inuyasha out of his lungs

"But of course if you cant find lady-Kagome with your highly trained nose then it does means she is in her era doesn't it Inuyasha….." but it was too late Inuyasha had already left to the bones eaters well, and in the blink of an eye he jumped inside of it landing 500 years in the future.

**With ****Kagome**

"I wonder where Inuyasha is right know" she said really sad

"I'm right here you old wench" he said as he landed in Kagome's bedroom from the window which was of course opened. As soon as he landed he notice Kagome's big red puffy eyes, then he knew she had been crying for a long time,

"What are you doing here?!" she said surprised "Did Sango told you where I went"

"No, Shippo figured it out" he said annoyed

"Really, he is getting to know me so well" she said with a 'awww' look on her face

"Keh" was all Inuyasha could say

"Anyways why are you here" said Kagome

"Because they said that you were here and I wanted to take you back to look for more jewel shards"

"I'm not going back" said Kagome firmly

"Of course you are going back, in fact you are going back with me right know" he said as he grabbed her arm and stared pulling her to the door.

But Kagome pulled away and said "I'm not going back and that's it!" she said really annoyed with a face that said 'you better shut up or I'll say the's' word'. Inuyasha was smart to just back off and say

"Feh"

"Good" said Kagome still mad. After a while she felt asleep on her bed like nothing of this had happened.

**About 3:00 a.m. **

Kagome shook madly in her bed a was waken by Inuyasha who looked pretty worried,

"What's going on with you Kagome?" he said

"It was just a bad dream don't worry" she said but then added "Inuyasha may we talk about something?"

Inuyasha looked confused "Sure about what?"

"About you running off to see Kykyo" she said a light blush on her face

"What are you talking about I have not gone off to see her since like 5 months ago" he said really confused

"Inuyasha, don't lie to me I know you went Sango saw you" she said kind of sorry for herself

"What do you mean I was sleeping until I woke up and saw that you were not there in your sleeping bag?" (a/n: Miroku and Shippo went to see Houshi [Miroku's master] and they came late)

"You mean you've been sleeping this whole time?" she said pretty confused

"Yeah" he said annoyed this time

"_so that means Kykyo had Inuyasha under a spell all this time__!!" _she mentally said to herself. Inuyasha was seeing the weird face she was making and just said

"Know what is wrong with you wench" Kagome just lightly blushed and said,

"Never mind me we need to get to the feudal era fast" Inuyasha was confused but did not argue with her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that is all for know this is the longest chapter till know yay! ****Sango cried a lot because she only appeared at the beginning of the chapter. I=**

**QUEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON TIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEE**

**Why does Kagome wants to go the feudal era? Is she going to tell Inuyasha what she found out? Is she going to tell her friends? Find out in the next chapter of **_**Kagome's runaway**_


	5. telling the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!!! So please do not call the authorities for making Inuyasha stories. Lol! Anyways last time kagome found out that Kykyo put a spell on Inuyasha so he can go to hell with her. What will kagome do?**

**

* * *

**

**Kagome's Runaway**

**Chapter 5: Telling the truth**

When they got back to the feudal era kagome stared running to kaede's hut.

"Kagome!!!!!" said a super happy Shippo "So Inuyasha got you to come back, huh" Kagome just giggled at his comment,

"No, Shippo I just came because I found something out" she said depressed. Shippo immediately saw this and asked,

"What's wrong kagome?"

"Well before I tell you, where is miroku and Sango?"

"Oh there outside gathering wood for the fire" Said Shippo

"Okay, then you will have to wait" said kagome rubbing her nose in his.

* * *

**1 hour later**

"Were back!" Yelled Miroku coming inside the door rubbing his head,and of course sango following him

"The perv monk tried to get fresh with me!" Said a pretty annoyed sango

"The monk never learns" Said Shippo while shaking his head in disappointment

"Anyways lets do this before Inuyasha gets here" Kagome said really low

**inuyasha's pov**

"Anyways lets do this before Inuyasha gets here" Inuyasha got up and walked inside the hut,

"Why wench, what are you trying to hide from me?" Said Inuyasha coming inside the hut's door

"Oh nothing" Said kagome but waaaaaaaay to fast

"Ummm….Okay then continue" Said Inuyasha while heading out the door. _"If she thinks she can hide stuff from me, she got to think again" _thought Inuyasha while running to the back of the hut.

"Well I think that Inuyasha is being controlled by Kykyo while he is sleeping" Inuyasha gasped.

"Why?!?" they all said at once

"Because when he came to my era he said that he was sleeping all this time, and he woke up when I already left" Said kagome a little bit of worried ness in her voice. Inuyasha just listened careful thinking about every word she said,

"_Why would Kykyo want me in hell with her? Why would she want me away from kagome? Why would she control me?" _He thought. Or at least he thought he was thinking but when he came back to earth he found sango with her Hiraikotsu in hand and screaming,

"INUYASHA DON'T YOU DARE TO SPY ON US ANYMORE!!!!!" while running after him,

"_Oh crap!"_ was all Inuyasha could think before……

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!!!" came sango's voice and seconds after came Hiraikotsu flying inches away from his face.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Inuyasha was still running before he notice that sango was not following him anymore.

"Thank god" he said before returning to the village (a/n: he must be out of his mind! Lol)

When he got back to the village a worried kagome was waiting for him,

"Kagome what's wrong?" he said also worried

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" was all she said before adding "Sit boy"

"What the hell!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as the beads spell wore of

"I said I'm sorry I really am"

"Of what?" said Inuyasha calming down, but then kagome said

"SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!!!!" (a/n: ouch!) kagome said in the verge of tears, as she picked up and stared dragging a unconscious Inuyasha back to kaede's hut, "Is just to see if Kykyo is really controlling you, you need to believe that im really sorry" She said this time crying.

* * *

**In the hut**

"Kagome let me help you" sango said grabbing Inuyasha and putting him in his matt.

"Thanks a lot sango" said kagome between heavy breaths

"Now we just need to see if what kagome said is true" said Shippo looking really hard at Inuyasha, kagome just giggled at this,

"Shippo you do not need to stare so hard" she said picking up Shippo and putting him in his lap.

* * *

**1:30 of an hour later**

"I think I was wrong" Kagome said as she picked herself up, but right that second,

"Um…….Kykyo" Said Inuyasha in his sleeps

"What?" said Kagome. But Inuyasha just picked himself up and stared walking to the door.

"Let's follow him" Whispered kagome to Miroku and sango

"Yeah" They both said together

When they got to the forest they heard a distant voice saying

"Inuyasha………….come to me" It was Kykyo,

"Yes my Kykyo" Said Inuyasha going close to her and kissed her. Kagome gasped,

"Kagome calm down" Said sango putting a hand in kagome's shoulder. Kagome's bangs were covering her eyes,

"Yeah kagome you don't want to yell at Inuyasha right know" said Miroku

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I know is short but is my longest one yet and also**** I'm tired because I just finish doing a pile of homework! I hate my teachers-_-. One more thing I've gotten over 200 views but only 2 reviews please review so I know that you guys like this because if you don't I can save my time in making better stories. Anyways……….**

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESTTTTTTIIIIION TIIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEEE**

**What will kagome do? Will she yell at Inuyasha? Will she stay calm? Will she run away? Why did she sited Inuyasha o many times? (I know you know the answer to the last one but still it was funny) Find out in the next chapter.**


	6. 3 words followed by disaster

**Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha. Thank you! Now I know I forgot on the first chapter but I got to put this on**

**Kagome: 18 ½ **

**Inuyasha: 250 (as a hanyou) 20 ½ (in teen age) **

**Miroku: 20**

**Sango: 19 ½ **

**Shippo: 9 ½ **

**Souta: 10 ½ **

**Is the age of all of them. at lest i think is all of them.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kagome's Runaway**

**Chapter 6: 3 words followed by disaster**

Kagome just watched, it hurt a lot but she watched.

"Maybe is time to go" Said sango in a low whisper.

Kagome just shake her head, that when Kykyo's voice came,

"Come on Inuyasha you know you want me……all you have to do is go to hell with me" She said with a flirtatious face,

"I thought I toll you that I'm not going to hell with you" he said now his face was giving an expression kagome did not recognize. It was as if he was trying to free himself from something………maybe a spell.

"I SAID I IM NOT GOING TO HELL BECAUSE I LOVE K-" he shouted and then he fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

"INUYASHAAA" kagome shouted and ran up to him. "You…..what have you been doing to him" she said standing up to look Kykyo in the eyes.

"So pathetic" Kykyo scoffed "You are a miko…….you should know about these stuff……call yourself a miko and you don't even know how to control people in their sleep"

"SO WHAT!!!!" Yelled kagome, "AT LEAST I DON'T USE IT TO MAKE PEOPLE GO TO HELL WITH ME!!!!" after that she shoot a sacred arrow to Kykyo but she avoided it, seconds later she disappear in thin air.

Kagome just kneed next to Inuyasha and cried. After a while,

"Kagome come on let kirara carry Inuyasha and lets go to the village and let Kaede check Inuyasha" kagome just nodded and they left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In kaede's hut, after she checked Inuyasha**

"Ummmmm" came Inuyasha's voice

"Inuyasha" said kagome really worried

"Im here kagome, but I was being controlled right" asked Inuyasha

"Uh huh" was all kagome said

"That's good, then I know that I wasn't dreaming. Kagome I realized something while I was being controlled"

"And what is that?"

"That I love you" kagome gasped at his answer and then just said,

"I love you too" they both lost there thoughts into a big passionate kiss, but then

"Kagomeeeeeeeeee" and Shippo came inside the hut. "Oh never mind" he said when he saw kagome and Inuyasha locking lips.

Kagome giggled and that's when they heard a ear pitching scream and ran outside.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" sango was screaming while being waved in the air by one of naraku's tentacles

"Let go of her!" kagome said before throwing a arrow to him, but in a blink of an eye naraku grabbed her, dropped sango and stared running with Inuyasha on his heels.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KK well im sorry this is so short im just running out of ideas and i have such a nasty cold. )-= But anyways got a cliff hanger in this one. Lol **

**QUEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSTIOOOOOOOON TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEE!!!!**

**What will Inuyasha do? Why doesn't Inuyasha just uses the wind scar? Will Shippo tell sango and Miroku what he saw? Will kagome be alright? Am I going to get away from the nasty cold I have? Find out in the next episode!**


	7. Athours Note

**NEED HUUUUUUUUUUUGEEEEE HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**i cant seem to come up with good ideas so can u guys please help me send me ideas and i will try to put all of them in the story and i will give you thanks in my other chapter but if you guys help me only and thanks to g2fan for being my first story subscriber!!! anyways remember R&R!!! BYE!**


End file.
